Keep Me In Your Heart
by Tardling
Summary: [[THIS STORY IS NOW UNDER MY CONTROL]] Alright...the first few chapters I've not written, but were done by a friend. I've decided to release the chapters as on demand. Plot: Makoto/Heero...or Makoto/Duo, depending. Makoto's moved back to the colonies
1. Once A Promise Always A Promise

Here's chapter one, I hope you like it! And! I also hope you  
  
guy don't kill with what I've done to the character(s) this is based  
  
on. Anyway, enjoy the read!  
***********************************************************************  
She sat on the cold, stone bench. The park vacant of any other  
  
people as far a she could tell. I'm finally home, she thought to  
  
herself. The years after her scout days had been tough. She had come  
  
to the conclusion that being normal was much more difficult. Three  
  
years prior she had been diagnosed the life long disease, robbing her  
  
of little time as a youth she had left. It was hard, but now, the  
  
toughest part was over. The disease was terminal, but it was in  
  
remission now. Her life could finally begin again. Over those  
  
horrible years, overly dramatic ordeals, and intesne medication, she  
  
had changed. Her complextion became pale, and her hair limp, and the  
  
strength of her body was not spared either. Still, outlines could be  
  
seen of muscles that hadn't been used in years. Yet, as hard as  
  
things were, and they were hard, only two things kept her going, the  
  
memories she was able stir up, and the ondango haired girl who put her  
  
life on hold so a stranger with no care for her would not have to come  
  
and live with her. Nurse Usagi, she smiled to herself at the thought.  
  
The meat-ball headed girl's voice still rang in her head,"Why would  
  
anyone want to move to the colonies?!" She remembered how her  
  
moon-faced friend had cried when she had gone away, and still, months  
  
after her move, the phone still rang once again, the blond girl's  
  
squeaky voice waiting on the other end of the line. She thought more  
  
about those years. After all that time in bed, she had got to reading,  
  
and her mannerism began to change. Much like her medical school bound  
  
friend she had become. Always the brains of the operation, she  
  
thought.  
Always on this day, she sighed. A loss as great as her parents.  
  
She thought about something she told her teammates once,"My parents  
  
died in a plane crash." her voice echoed. Well, it wasn't exactly a  
  
lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Her parents had died in  
  
a shuttle explosion, the shuttle had been sabotaged. She sighed  
  
again. It was on it's way back to the colony, where she and her  
  
parents spent their days so happily. L1. Her world shattered when  
  
they died. Going to live in an orphanage was terrible. All her  
  
belongings became "public" property. She smiled at the thought of the  
  
boy, with the peircing saphire eyes, and shaggy brown hair. Her  
  
protecter. He always protected her, she thought. This was the day  
  
she designated for him, aswell, it was the day the soldiers came. The  
  
day OZ took away her life for the second time. The military did it  
  
still. They would pluck innocent children from random orphanages, and  
  
train them to be a killing machine. Today, eight years ago, was the  
  
day she was stolen away from the stoic boy, her guardian. Hard as they  
  
tried, OZ couldn't break her spirit. After much time, and many  
  
failures with her, the abandon her on Earth. She hadn't seen him  
  
since. With the skills she had aquirred from Oz she did her best to  
  
keep a track record of him. Even at age ten, she was one of the best  
  
hackers around. He became a gundam not to long after she had been  
  
taken, she knew that much, and she knew why,"I promise." the childish  
  
voice blew throught her mind like an icy breeze, causing her to  
  
shutter. She rose, and began her journey home. "Heero." she  
  
whispered. It was over now. After his battle with Mariameia, the was  
  
neither hide, nor hair of him. "Rest in peace."  
A block away from her small apartment, she stopped. Letting  
  
her fingers graze over the words etched onto the sign that lay rest on  
  
the thick, cobblestone wall. "Light of the World, L1 Colony Orphanage."  
  
she spoke softly. She pusshed open the iron gate, prtecting the  
  
institute, and walked to thinside of the wall. There, was the  
  
handprint of every child to ever reside in this god forsaken place.  
  
She placed her hand over a tiny read splotch. She had grown since  
  
last her hand lay there. The small hands and stubby fingers had grown  
  
in to a feminine, delicate hand, with long, elegant apendages. She  
  
looked at the word underneath the tiny handprint. Makoto. Her name.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she left the wall to it's own and closed the heavy  
  
gate behind her as she left. Once again, she stood, gazing at it in  
  
wonder. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure. She could  
  
tell it was watching her. She turned towards it, her hair bouncing in  
  
the momentum,"Are you waiting for me to leave?"  
"No." The answer was simple, the voice deep and serious. She did not  
  
care to persue that matter any longer. She was long since past her,  
  
"He's dreamy," and,"He looks just like my old boyfriend," days. She  
  
smiled at how silly she used to be. Again, she looked to the shadow.  
  
It stared back at her with fierce eyes.  
"Have a good day sir." She bowed curtly, and went on her way.  
After settleing into her apartment, and listening to the  
  
countless messages left by Usagi on her answering machine, her mind  
  
drifted back to the strange meeting. It was though, so, she dismissed  
  
the thought. Slowly but surely, she snuggled into her bed, falling  
  
quickly to sleep.  
The boy stood outside her window, awaiting it to go dark. A  
  
sign she was safe for the night. Gingerly, he turned to leave. "I  
  
kept my end of the bargain." he whispered, to know one imparticular,  
  
"Maybe, someday, I'll let you know you need to keep up yours." With a  
  
heavy sigh, her headed back to the shack of an apartment, dreading what  
  
await him when he got there. He let old memories wash though out his  
  
mind as to calm his nerves for the walk home.  
***********************************************************************  
You want more? Let me know. 5 revies is my next goal for the  
  
next chapter to be issued. I would really apreciate the courtesy.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading! And please chck out my sister's story,  
  
Scream of Nothing(X-men Evo.). 


	2. Here I Am

"You're home late. Or should I say early?"  
  
Heero sneered at the obnoxious remark issued from his American  
  
roommate.  
  
"Well? Where were you?"  
  
Heero paid him no attention, and continued on his way, down  
  
the hall to his room.  
  
"Heero!" The braided boy cried, in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
"It is none of your business, Duo." Heero replied in his stoic voice.  
  
"I don't get you! Why don't you just go up to her?! I bet she knows  
  
you're following her!" Heero rolled his eyes, he had heard all this  
  
before, "The longer you wait, the harder it will be, my friend."  
  
"Shut up, Duo!"  
  
Heero slammed the door to his room before the American pilot  
  
could reply. He sighed, and threw himself on his bed, contemplating  
  
Duo's words. He let roll around in his head for awhile before he came  
  
to the dreadful conclusion that Duo was right. But how could he just  
  
do it, just go tell her? He knew she thought he was dead, and with  
  
her illness such news might...he didn't want t think about it. Maybe,  
  
maybe he was overrating himself, maybe she would treat it like any other  
  
kind of news. Yet, he knew that was a lie, she had designated a day  
  
in his honor. He came to the conclusion that he was a horrible coward.  
  
Perhaps tomorrow, he thought. Perhaps I'll go to her restaurant.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Why are you here?" Heero voiced, annoyed.  
  
"I wanna' see what this girl looks like, and besides, this is one of  
  
the best restaurants around. Do you really think I would pass up  
  
something where food was involved?" Duo finished, a lopsided grin on  
  
his face.  
  
Around them buzzed a busy restaurant. The two had waited  
  
nearly a half hour to get a booth, in which they now sat.  
  
"Go home." Heero whispered harshly  
  
"No." Duo's answer was simple. He waited for a heated reply, but  
  
Heero's mind was in another place. A small scuffle between a young  
  
woman an elder man.  
  
"No!" she said to man, her face flushed with frustration.  
  
"Please Makoto! Today's to busy, we don't have enough waitresses!"  
  
he pleaded helplessly.  
  
"I'm a chef, not a waitress! All I want is my paycheck." she looked  
  
at him.  
  
"Please." His old eyes twinkled with hope.  
  
Makoto glared at him, "I better be getting paid overtime for  
  
this!" she yelled to him as she went to the back to get an apron.  
  
"Thank you!" the man beamed.  
  
Duo watched as the girl disappeared into the kitchen, "Is  
  
that her? She's gorgeous! No wonder you keep tabs on her."  
  
"That's not why I do it, Duo."  
  
He sighed at the blue eyed boy," I know."  
  
Makoto approached their table, "Ready to order?" she asked  
  
politely.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Duo looked at Heero helplessy, "Please?" Duo begged, holding  
  
open his empty wallet. "I don't have any money."  
  
"To bad. I'm not paying for your meal." His emotionless voice  
  
answered.  
  
Makoto stood, watching the see unfold, from behind the counter.  
  
Slowly, she made her way their table, and knelt beside it.  
  
"If I may intervene," she began," I'll tell you what, since I'm working  
  
extra today, I'll for your meals. In exchange, you come back on a  
  
Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, or every other Sunday afternoon. Those  
  
are they days I'm cooking. You see, I'm really a chef here." She  
  
smiled at them, "So? We have a deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Duo screeched, ignoring the objections from Heero.  
  
"Great!" She winked, leaving the table with there dirty plates.  
  
Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Hey, Wait!" she called to the retreating men, "What are your names?"  
  
Duo looked at her confused, "Why?"  
  
She smiled, "Well, when you come in, I wanna' know, and how am  
  
I going to if I don't know your names?"  
  
"Good point." Duo grinned, "I'm Duo Maxwell, and this is Heero Yuy."  
  
Suddenly, Makoto dropped the plates, causing a large crashing  
  
sound to ring threw the restaurant. She bent down to start picking the  
  
up, "Oops," she laughed nervously, "I'm such a klutz." Heero glared  
  
down at Duo, and bent down to her level.  
  
"Can we help you?" He asked, his voice unusually soft.  
  
"No! No. Just go. I'm fine."  
  
Heero nodded, and left, dragging a rueful Duo behind him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Makoto sat in her small apartment, poking at the stitches on the  
  
inside of her left index finger. She had cut herself picking up the  
  
plates. Slowly, she re-wrapped it, and snuggled into the couch,  
  
pulling her towel-like bathrobe close. Her relaxed world was shaken  
  
when the phone rang. Gingerly, she reached over her head, picking the  
  
portable phone from its stand on the end-table beside her. "Hello?"  
  
she answered groggily.  
  
"Makoto!" The voice shrieked.  
  
"Hi Usagi." her voice was husk.  
  
"Makoto, are you all right? You don't sound to good." Usagi's voice  
  
echoed with worry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Makoto's voice began to shake. She attempted  
  
to hold back the emotions that threatened to render her speechless.  
  
"No, Makoto. Tell me what's wrong. What's going on? Are you sick  
  
again, if you are, I'll be right there!" Makoto smiled slightly at  
  
the blonde girls assumptions.  
  
"No Usagi, I'm not sick again. I just had a strange run in with this  
  
guy today."  
  
"Did he hurt you! I'll kill 'em! I'll have Mamouru kick his ass!"  
  
"Uasagi!" Makoto shouted at her, she had never heard Usagi talk quite  
  
like that.  
  
"Nothing like that, he just, he had the name of someone I lost awhile  
  
ago. It just made me sad. I thought only...well, never mind. It  
  
doesn't matter. It was just, odd, I guess."  
  
There was a long silence on the phone, "Usagi? Are you there?"  
  
"I'm coming to visit you."  
  
"What?!" Makoto nearly fell off the couch, "I'm supposed to come there.  
  
You're getting married in a few weeks!"  
  
"Eh. Mamouru can handle it. I'll see you in a few days." She  
  
giggled.  
  
"You are one in a million Usag-" her words were cut off by a sharp  
  
knock on the door.  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Sorry Usagi, there's somebody at the door. I've got to go. Call with  
  
details and I'll pick you up at the shuttle port."  
  
"Okay, See ya' Makoto."  
  
Makoto hung up the phone, and mad her way to the door as  
  
another knock thundered through her tiny apartment. Approaching the  
  
door, she remembered she was wearing her bathrobe, "Just a minute!" she  
  
called. Quickly, she threw it aside, luckily for her, she was till in  
  
her clothes from work. Gingerly, she turned the knob of the door. It  
  
slowly revealed a young man. He stared at her with fiery eyes  
  
through his limp hair. Every once in awhile, the colony got "rain".  
  
She instantly froze at his sight. She couldn't fathom what to do.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she huskily asked.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
